Things Have Changed
by musagirl15
Summary: Remy's at a club all by himself, until a beautiful woman comes along. Romy ONESHOT


This is my first ONESHOT and its been on my mind for the last few days so forgive me if it sucks.lol

**I don't own X-Men sadly, cause if I did Rogue and Remy would be together.**

* * *

Things have changed because why a guy who's the definition of hot, be sitting all by himself in a club full of women? When this gorgeous man is putting his drink to his perfect lips, a blonde woman whispers in his ear.

"Wanna go to my place?" Now had she had asked him that question a year ago, he would have no problem excepting, but things have changed.

"Non." He answers simply as he takes a sip of his bourbon. The woman, upset for being rejected stomps away. But no sooner had that happened when the most beautiful woman to grace this undeserving world with her presence, walks into the club. The dark green mini dress she's wearing is so tight on her you could make out every curve on her beautiful body.

The woman's movement is as fluid as the Mississippi River, her hair as thick and powerful as a lion's mane, yet as soft as a white fluffy cloud on a clear sunny day. But those things aren't what make her beautiful, no it's her eyes. The gates to her soul and heart, those big green emeralds give her emotions away easily.

Then as if he blacked out, she was right in front of him. Her porcelain white hands are resting happily on the upper part of his inner thighs. The little hairs on the back of his head are starting to stand, as is something else as she whispers into his ear to dance with her.

She leads him to the middle of the dance floor and once there she lets him go. But as soon as she let his hand go she started dancing. Once he was able to tear his eyes away from her angelic form, he notices all the other men watching, no drooling at her. So being like any sane man, he wraps his arms around her thin waist and pulls her against him.

Just as he knew she would, she continues to dance…um well against him. Bending her legs as low as she can, which is pretty low as her head brushes against his manhood and she comes back up, standing just inches under his chin.

"Miss mah?" She drawls in her southern accent, her back still to him.

"Always, so why did y' keep moi waitin'?" he replies as his hands start to wonder down her hips, gracing the hem of her skirt.

"Ah'm sorry sugah, Ah promise Ah won't make ya wait evah again." Whispers the woman as she turns around and brushes her lips against his.

"So wut took y' so long? Y' said y' just wanted t' see one t'ing in de store. Y' know cause y' weren' 'ere some blonde _femme_ asked moi t' 'er place. Maybe Remy shoulda gone, since ya don' care 'bout 'im." Whispers Remy as he brushes one of the woman's platinum blonde bangs behind her ear.

"Oh Ah'm sorry sugah, but Ah got ya an early birthday present." Purrs the southern woman as she slides her hands over Remy's covered chest.

"But moi birthday isn't fer six more months cherie." Replies Remy confusedly, but that doesn't last long as the woman once again whispers in his ear.

"Ah know Rem, but if ya would rathah Ah wait ahn give it ta ya than…" That's when it hits Remy and the biggest smirk appears on his face.

"Red or green?" Now to someone else this would be a stupid and weird question, but to these two its one of the best questions in the world.

"Well neithah, Ah figured sihnce Halloween is comin' up Ah should get sometihng for teh holiday. So Ah got black." And without warning, Remy drags his girlfriend out of the club and to his black motorcycle.

As he's driving to the mansion he realizes something very important.

"Where's de bag at Rogue?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Tehre isn't one, Ah told 'em Ah was gonna wear it out." Yells Rogue and as if Remy was driving fast enough he speeds up.

So things have changed, just not Remy's patience or his dirty mind. Though that's okay to Rogue, because that's what she likes best about him. The body and everything else is just an added bonus, a very good added bonus.

* * *

**Oh and I didn't mention this, but Rogue as you all have noticed has control over her powers, don't know how and don't really care. Rogue's like twenty three and Remy's twenty six or so.**


End file.
